This invention relates to a switch with a plurality of contact modules.
As an example of a switch for opening and closing a plurality of circuits, Japanese Patent Publication Tokkai 2003-45294 describes a switch case incorporating a switching mechanism having a mobile plunger biased by a spring and provided with a plurality of mobile pieces corresponding to a plurality of fixed terminals such that the contacts for a plurality of circuits can be opened and closed as the plunger is moved.
With this kind of switch, however, the specification of the switching mechanism must be altered according to the number of the circuits, opening and closing characteristics (such as normally open or normally closed) and the purpose of use, and this means that products according to many different specifications must be prepared in order to respond to the needs and hence that the production cost becomes high because many kinds of expensive molds are needed for producing their components.